User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/The Boyz Night Out
Our Inspiration The Looters! Its the Looters! We gain our inspiration from the great Will Greasescarlett! We are a band of super-humans dedicated to having a dirty and naughty productive fun time every night! Official Members and Ranks *CHAIRMAN* ''Andrew Mallace'': Nickname: The Dirty Boy. Job: Hypnotizing the noobs. (Mohammed Aahil Juhaym Nazih-Wajdi Abdul-Khabir Ishrat Jiyad of Saudi-Iran) *CO-CHAIRMAN* ''Jeremiah Garland'': Nickname: Captain Naughty. Job: Realing 'em in to the chamber. (Sultan Abdullah Osman Muhammad bin Khalifa al Nahyan Abu Bakr XVI) *VIP* ''Peter Coalvane'': Nickname: That guy from down the lane. Job: Security captain. PROMOTED! Ned Edgewalker: Nickname:The potato. Job: Another security guy (due to the protestors) *FOUNDER* ''Davy Hookwrecker'': Nickame: Magic Hooky. Job: Making them feel welcome.FIRED *FOUNDER* ''John'' Breasly: Nickname: Dirty Dan. Job: Sealing the Deal. *MENTOR* ''Parax'': Nickname: The Wise One. Job: Wisdoming the youth and new.FIRED *PRINCE*Boogiemango: Nickname: Oogie Boogie. Job: Make our voices heard. UNDER INVESTIGATION Jeffrey Blasthawk:'' Nickname: Shut up and give me your pants. Job: Pleasurable harassment. ''James Macstealer: Nickname: Just-do-it James. Job: Rubbing it in. ''Jasonblade: Nickname: El Steamy Nipples. Job: Frying it up. David McMartin Son Of Sparrow: Nickname: The Greaser. Job: Making things oosy/slippery. The Scotsman: Nickname: Wrong-accent guy. Job: Slipping scotch into the drinks of our enemies. Lithium: Nickname: To many symbols. Job: Confusing the enemy with an unknown magical presence. "Sir" Joseph Gray: Nickname: Sir Joseph Yay. Job: Bringing everlasting joy to Palestinians. (Grand Lord Admiral General Colonel Doctor Shah Dictator Supreme Leader Hafazz il'Nayum al-rashid bin saeed al'maktum fawaiya Aladeen) Squirto: Nickname: Fish. Job: Swimming behind the bar for maintenance. Reyes De Lulz: Nickname: Pony Boy. Job: Using rainbows to inspire the children's cavalry pony unit. Richard Venables: Nickname: The guy who salutes. Job: Ambassador to the United Kingdom (all BNO Franchises located there). Taylor: Nickname: I don't even. Job: Scaring... everyone. Blake Stewart: Nickname: Kitten. Job: Leading the animal infantry. ALL THE UNIMPORTANTS HAVE BEEN REMOVED. 'Lower class:' Liz: Nickname: The Slave. Job: Being the Slave. Madster: Nickname: The Other Slave. Job: Being the other Slave. Kate:'' Nickname: The Third Slave. Job: Being the third Slave. NO LONGER NEEDED And many more to join! Application In order to join us, please fill this out! Quick and Easy! What is your favorite Color? Your least favorite? What is your gender? (Transvestite accepted.) What are your hobbies? (Keep it simple kids.) Where do you picture yourself in 15 minutes? Why do you feel the need to breathe? What are you still doing here? What is your purpose? Why do you live? And finally.. What is a common nickname for you of your peers? (Self-appointed nicknames don't count, those are just awful.) Enjoy! Join us each night for plundering, looting, and many more debatably fun things! BORING! '''Benefits of Becoming a member': *Invitation to our GROUP PM including all members! *Becoming mentioned in our story! *Play with the Slaves! And become a part of our live broadcast! Live each Saturday from North Korea! The broadcast is hosted on both this wiki's chat and BNO wiki's chat. The LIN broadcast features more instensive language, however all are still welcome. Join today! *Opening up your very own custom BNO Debit Card and learning the ropes to gaining mad BNO bucks! More money means more cash and more good times ahead! Not responsible for credit fraud. Thanks, The Boyz Night Out. Our Official Symbol! Post your Memes below Official Member Memes: Boyz Night Out News! All the latest news to keep you satisfied all day.August 2, 2013: Announcements **We are now sponsored by @USERS. Visit the page and see why their awesome. We even have a contract stating no slimy things will happen :) Thanks For Visiting! Now GTHO k? K you came thats it either apply no hate ok we're done. From all of us here at the BNO, Thanks, and Goodnight. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:Boyz Night Out